


Boulevard of Hopes and Dreams

by NightFlowerLuv



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Growth, Gen, I legit cried about Shion Kiba at work today for a bit, Mentorship, Second Person, Spoilers for GIRS Crisis, like all of it, what is this Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlowerLuv/pseuds/NightFlowerLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your path is a long and lonely one. Never has anyone followed you for long before falling away into the abyss below.</p><p>So who is this child who clings to your path like a lifeline, as though he has no other road to walk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", because its lyrics are totally ones you'd apply to Kai jokingly to poke fun at him. This is another short one I wrote in the middle of the night. Vanguard needs more fics on this site, man.

Your path is long, and narrow. Flames wrap around any who try to walk it, and lightning rains upon them. It is a path of destruction and endless turmoil.

You are not heartless. You cannot walk past those in need.

Perhaps you should.

Perhaps you should avoid ever allowing them near your path of fire and brimstone, of storms and lightning.

All who take this path fall from it.

From the fire, from the storm, they lose themselves and their way disappears and they fall, into the abyss you may have rescued them from once upon a time. 

You have only once lost your way on this path. It is hard to remember now what caused it, or whether you should have fallen or not. If you even fell. 

Once a child tried to follow you and nearly burned to death.

Once you pushed a child from your path into the abyss yourself. Perhaps you even meant to do it. Perhaps they would have burned the same way. 

They both found other ways, of course. You are not the only one who throws ropes into the abyss below.

You found another child in that abyss below you. It had been so long that your memories told you not to even try, that any attempt to help this child would simply lead them down the same road as those two you had hurt so much. Even if he succeeded, would you wish this path on any but yourself?

You threw the rope, with a warning this time.

And you continued on your path, until one day you looked back and you saw that child.

You saw that child crawling through the flames, wind gathered around his body, lightning pulsing around him, clinging to the path, his only lifeline.

It hurt you to think that he thought of no other way. He was not like you once were, when you first chose this path. 

You gave another warning.

His friends were nearby, you knew. Perhaps they had passed you, passed that child, passed any of the children you once knew.

When you turn next, your reward is a fist to the face, a sword to the throat, a wind that hits you with the force you’ve felt only a few times, and a flame flickering deep within blue eyes.

He wins that fight.

All you can do is stare at this child, so young, so weighed down by his fate,  _this child who has reached you the way no one else has who survived it all, tamed the fire and the storm to his blade, didn’t fall even once._

You haven’t smiled like that in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
